


I Saw You Coming

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared just wants to have fun and gets more than he bargained for... in a good way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: My first J2- fic. Big thanks to the wonderful sheaseth99 for taking a look at it and making it even better.  


* * *

Jared feels great. The work week is over, and there's a whole free weekend ahead of him. He takes a last look in the mirror. Oh yeah, he is quite self- assured of his looks, and what he sees in the mirror pleases him.

 

Tight black leather pants, even tighter black sleeveless shirt, and a well-fitting black leather jacket. Just a little bit of black eye-liner, and he's ready to go.

 

Tonight he wants to have fun, and he has a pretty good idea where to find that. There's an underground club in downtown Vancouver he hadn't heard of before, but hell, that's a good thing. If he hadn't heard of it, then most likely the paparazzi hadn't either.

 

Yeah, definitely a good thing 'cause Jared is ready to have some real fun, and maybe in that club he'll find what he's looking for. What that is, he doesn't know exactly, but he will sure find out when he gets there.

 

The bouncer on the door doesn't seem to recognize Jared, but lets him in without question. This is a club for the young and beautiful, and apparently he just passed on both. He heads down the stairs, to the basement, and as he enters, loud music washes over him. It feels good. It feels like he's truly alive.

 

Jared's eyes wander around the dim, smoky room. It's for sure quite a selection here, sweaty bodies tangled together, writhing against each other on the dance-floor, but no one in particular seems to catch his attention.

 

Well, the night is young and all he has is time, so he heads to the bar and orders a drink.

 

Jared is in the middle of his third drink when he finally sees someone he likes. It's someone he actually knows, and definitely someone he never expected to see in here. But there he is, across the room, his green eyes staring right back at Jared's, and they both look a bit surprised but try their best to hide it.

 

Jared can't help but grin as a pretty inappropriate thought occurs to him. No way. He shouldn't do this, but shit, he's gonna do it anyway. He smiles wickedly and slowly starts making his way across the dance-floor to the opposite side of the room.

 

"Hello, stranger." Jared smiles in his most seductive way, and realizing this is a huge risk and might end up really badly. Jensen just looks back at him, expression curious.

 

"Hey yourself," he replies with a playful tone, "So, what's a pretty little thing like you doing in this nest of decadence?"

 

Jared laughs. Okay, Jensen might just be kidding around, but God, ain't that tacky pick-up line like the sexiest thing he's ever heard when it comes from Jensen's mouth?

 

"Just trying to have some fun." Jared grins. "You?"

 

"Hunting pretty little things to have fun with." Suddenly Jensen doesn't sound so playful anymore. "So, have you found your fun yet?"

 

Jared stares at Jensen, trying to figure out what is going on behind those green eyes. "Maybe." He says cautiously. "How about you?"

 

Jensen tilts his head back and smiles still keeping his eyes at Jared's.

 

"That depends."

 

"Of what?"

 

"Of how scared this pretty little thing at my sight is." He pauses for a second. "And if he's only playing around, because that's not what I came here for."

 

Jared can't help but shiver as he feels this sharp sting of excitement deep down his stomach.

 

"You're blushing, Jared."

 

"I don't blush," Jared states although he can feel himself blushing even more with every word.

 

"Yes you do. Thinking naughty things there?"

 

"I…"

 

"Come on, you can tell me." Jensen whispers, but loud enough so Jared can hear him over the music. "What are you thinking of?"

 

"No way I'm telling you!" Jared laughs and tries to make it all look like a joke, but Jensen is staring at him , and Jared knows that his eyes are giving him away.

 

"Ok, if you really wanna know, I was thinking about two blond cheerleaders with—"

 

"Liar." Jensen's voice is somewhere between amused and irritated, and Jared opens his mouth to say something, anything, but he just doesn't find the words. Busted.

 

There's a pause before Jensen continues with a low, quiet voice. "Listen, we can circle around each other like stray cats all night long, or we can just cut the bullshit. Are you blushing because this feels awkward and you want to run away as fast as you can, or are we on the same level here?"

 

"Jensen…" Jared starts, but Jensen cuts him off.

 

"Hush. Yes or no. If you don't want this, just say so. I promise nothing will change if you say no. We can pretend that all of this never happened and go on just like we were before."

 

Jensen takes a good, long look at Jared, all the way from his shaggy hair down to his mile- long legs.

 

"You look good in leather. " he mutters.

 

That's it for Jared. He grabs Jensen by the arm and drags him to the restroom. As soon as they get inside, and Jared locks the door behind them, Jensen shoves him roughly against the wall, grabs his jaw and forces him to look him in the eyes.

 

"Just to let you know," Jensen growls, "My whole life I have never, ever wanted to do something like this with another guy, but you…." He looks at Jared's lips and licks his own, "There's something about you just makes me want to eat you alive."

 

Jared is breathing heavily, his eyes now closed. His pants seem to fit a little tighter than they should, and he realizes that he has a raging hard-on.

 

Jensen drops down on his knees before him.

 

"Jen," Jared whimpers. "What are we doing?"

 

Jensen laughs, deep and throaty. "Do you really want me to give you a detailed report, or are you just gonna shut up and let me suck your dick? Seems to me that your tiny, sexy pants are about to explode, so why don't you just let me ease you a bit."

 

He unbuttons Jared's pants quickly and yanks them down.

 

"Oh…" is all Jensen can say at first when he looks at Jared's groin. "Well that's… impressive."

 

"Jen, you don't have to...."

 

"Shut up. I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks."

 

With those words he takes Jared's rock-hard member into his mouth, sucking it deeper and deeper until he can't take it anymore without gagging. Then he almost lets it pop out of his mouth before sucking in deep again. Jared feels like his knees are gonna give in. He whimpers and tries his best not to faint because of the wet, amazing heat of Jensen's mouth.

 

"Jen…"

 

"Mmph?"

 

"Oh god…"

 

"Hmmmhh?"

 

"Jensen, stop!"

 

Jensen lifts his face, looking slightly worried.

 

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

 

"God, no!" Jared tries to catch his breath. "I just don't wanna come like a twelve year old the minute you've started!"

 

Jensen grins. He takes that as a compliment.

 

"Are you sure you haven't gave a blow-job before?" Jared asks, still a little out of breath.

 

"I haven't," Jensen smirks, "But I've received a few in my life, so I kinda get the idea."

 

"Yeah, I noticed. What now?" Jared asks.

 

"That's up to you," Jensen replies, now serious. "Whatever feels good to you."

 

"How far do you wanna go?"

 

"Up to you, again. I'm ready for anything."

 

Jared looks at Jensen, at his beautiful, slightly swollen lips and those amazing green eyes.

 

"Anything?" He asks, "You mean like… all the way?"

 

Jensen's eyes give him the answer.

 

Jared is silent for a long moment before speaking again. "Okay, Jen, but not in here. Call me sentimental or girly or whatever, but this is kinda my first time and…"

 

Jensen smiles.

 

"I understand. My first time too. Let's get out of here."

 

 

 

On the short drive to Jensen's apartment, Jared has too much time to think. Mostly he's worried that Jensen will come to his senses and drop him home, and they will never be able to look each other in the eyes again. But soon the drive is over and here they are. Jensen still shows no signs of regret. As soon as the front door closes behind them, Jensen is all over Jared, pushing him roughly against large mirror. It makes an alarming creaking noise, but surprisingly doesn't fall off the wall.

 

Jensen curls his fingers around the back of Jared's neck and sighs.

 

"You have no idea how hot you look with eye-liner. Kinda makes me want to…"

 

"What?" Jared asks, his voice no louder than a whisper. Jensen doesn't answer with words. Instead he pulls Jared closer and kisses him. The kiss is air-light, not much more than a quick touch of lips, but the effect it causes could be measured on a Richter's scale.

 

"Holy shit," is the only thing Jensen manages to say before their lips meet again, this time with more pressure. Deeper, hungrier. Jensen grabs Jared's hair and forces him closer, deepening the kiss even more, begging- no, demanding- entrance, and who could resist Jensen Ackles' demands? Jared can't, so he opens his mouth and in a second Jensen's tongue is in there, rough and violent and so goddamn delicious.

 

When Jensen catches Jared's tongue and sucks it hard, Jared has a sudden urge to come into his pants right then and there. He moans the way that he didn't even know he could. God, what is he doing? What are they doing?? Jensen is his costar for Christ's sake! They have to work together at least five days a week, and here they are, Jensen's tongue practically shoved down Jared's throat. He can't even blame this on them being drunk, since he only had those two-and-a-half drinks, and as far as he knows Jensen's sober.

 

It's like Jensen could read his thoughts.

 

"Stop thinking so hard," he growls and turns Jared around, pushing him down on his knees so that they both face the mirror.

 

"Look at yourself," Jensen whispers, voice heavy with lust. Kneeling down behind Jared, he pulls his head back. "Ain't that just the most fuck-able thing you've ever seen?"

 

Jared looks at the mirror. His pupils are dilated so wide his eyes look totally black, his cheeks and neck are blushed, and his erection is pressing against his pants so hard it hurts.

 

"Yeah…" Jensen breaths in his ear as his hand reaches down and yanks Jared's shirt. "So fuck-able." He presses his own erection against Jared's ass. Jared's mind goes blank.

 

"Who are you and what you have done to Jensen?" he pants. "I thought you were supposed to be the shy one here."

 

"Jay, Jay, Jay… " Jensen whispers wickedly. " Don't you know that it's the silent ones you should really be scared of? Now, I want your shirt off."

 

Jared watches in trance as Jensen basically tears the shirt off and their eyes meet again in the mirror. Jensen's eyes are dark with lust too, and slowly he peels off his own shirt and throws it aside along with Jared's.

 

He closes the distance between them and presses his chest against Jared's back. Jared gasps sharply as the warm, bare skin caresses his own, and automatically leans back to feel more of it. Jensen sighs out of pleasure and reaches down to unbutton Jared's pants. Jared is grateful that he doesn't have a zipper because it surely would've exploded long ago.

 

Jensen opens the top button and stops, looking at Jared, his hands still on Jared's lap. Jared tries to reach down to unbutton himself, but Jensen is quick as a cat, grabs Jared's wrists and pulls them behind his back. Jared moans as his hands are firmly trapped between Jensen's thighs and Jensen's hands start to wander towards the pants again. He undoes the second button with no hurry. Slowly, slowly, slowly he reaches for the next one and Jared's gritting his teeth.

 

"You're torturing me, Jen…"

 

"Yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it?" He presses his hand against the bulge in Jared's pants and rubs it so lightly that Jared wants to scream. "What are you gonna do?" Jensen whispers again and adds pressure, making Jared gasp for air.

 

"Fuck you, Jen!"

 

"Is that a promise?" Jensen laughs. "Actually I was planning it the other way around. I was thinking of shoving my cock in that sweet little ass of yours and fucking your brains out…"

 

"Holy hell!" Jared cries. "Stop being such a tease and do something, anything, just… God!"

 

"Frustrated, baby?"

 

Jared growls like a wild animal, and before Jensen has time to tighten his hold of Jared's hands, Jared breaks free, turns around and pushes Jensen on his back to the floor, nailing Jensen down and grabbing his wrists above his head.

 

"Who's laughing now?" Jared pants smiling victoriously. "I'm gonna make you my bitch."

 

"Uuuh, I love it when you talk dirty. Tell me more."

 

"I'm gonna suck you until your eyes are rolling in your head, and I'm not gonna let you come until you beg and plead. I'm gonna—"

 

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me."

 

Jared doesn't need to be told twice. The kiss is hungry and desperate. Jared holds Jensen's wrists so hard it actually hurts, but it's good pain. It's good everything when it's Jared doing it. Finally they pull apart, out of breath. For a moment they just look at each other, and then they are kissing again. It feels so good, so good.

 

"I want you, Jen," Jared breaths on Jensen's mouth, "I want you so bad…"

 

"Bedroom…" Jensen pants between kisses. "Now."

 

 

Somehow they manage to actually get on their feet, and although the bedroom isn't that far away, it takes them almost five minutes to get there with all the kissing, stumbling and bouncing from one wall to another.

 

Jensen pushes Jared back first on the bed and stands few feet away, just looking at Jared until he practically attacks him. Both men are already shirtless, and the denim of Jensen's jeans and the leather of Jared's pants are definitely in the way, so the conclusion is to get rid of them as fast as possible.

 

Jensen is on top of Jared and there's no way he's taking it slow anymore. Jensen yanks Jared's pants down so roughly, that though his nails are blunt, they still leave red scratches on Jared's thighs. When Jared is completely naked, Jensen lays on top of him again and starts devouring his mouth with all the lust and passion that is usually hidden under his cool behavior.

 

Tonight there's no holding back, not tonight, as Jensen has finally got the thing he has wanted for the last two years. That is Jared in his bed, lying under him, kissing him, loving him . No, no, no… This is pure desire, it has nothing to do with love. Jensen has to remind himself, that Jared is young and for sure experimental and willing to try new things, but love…

 

"Who's thinking too hard now?" Jared's rough and amused voice asks.

 

"Shut up."

 

"Jen, it's you who's blushing now."

 

Jensen pauses before he answers. "I just can't believe this is truly happening…"

 

Jared looks worried. "Having second thoughts?"

 

"God, no!" Jensen snaps, sounding more aggravated than he meant. "I mean… what if you wake up in the morning and realize that you hate me for what I've done? I don't want to lose everything we have over one night of… what? What is this? I don't even know anymore!"

 

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey, you're talking like you'd be the only one involved in this. In that club, it was me who started hitting on you, remember? So that kinda turns the tables, huh?"

 

Jensen sighs.

 

"What is it?" Jared asks. "What are you not telling me?"

 

Jensen just turns his face away. Jared rolls them over, ending on top of Jensen. He grabs Jensen's jaw and forces him to look him in the eyes.

 

"What's wrong?" Jared asks so softly it makes Jensen want to cry.

 

"I can't …"

 

"Tell me. Now. You know that whatever it is, it won't change my opinion of you. You're my best friend, and I love you."

 

"Don't you understand?!" Jensen snaps. "That is the problem! I love you too!"

 

Jared is confused.

 

"Why exactly is that a problem?" he asks gently.

 

Jensen stares right into Jared's eyes as he answers. "Because I love you more than I should."

 

Hell, now he's said that., why not let the rest of it out too? "I have wanted you since the first time I saw you, and you have no idea what you're doing to me. Hell, I don't even understand it myself."

 

Pause. Jensen swallows.

 

"If you want to leave, it's ok. I can call you a cab."

 

Jared stares at Jensen, his expression serious.

 

"No," he finally says. "I'm staying. And we're gonna do this, because you know what?"

 

"What?" A whisper.

 

"Because it could have been me saying those words to you. Please, don't push me away, Jen. I've been waiting for this for too long already." Jared's eyes are begging. "Don't make me feel like this and then say that you can't for whatever reason—"

 

Jensen cuts him off with a kiss that could melt an iceberg.

 

Jared sighs. He gets up and starts unbuttoning Jensen's jeans. Two buttons, a zipper, and then Jensen's bare abdomen is under Jared's hands. Jensen's skin is soft and warm, and just begging to be touched. Jared slowly peels the jeans off along with Jensen's boxers. He can do nothing but look at the beautiful sight before him until the craving becomes unbearable, and he needs to press himself against Jensen's naked body.

 

"Jen?" He mumbles against Jensen's neck.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I want you so bad it hurts."

 

Jensen smiles and bites Jared's neck playfully. "Then I guess we have to do something about it. Trust me, under all this sudden emo shit I'm so fucking horny that I just want to fuck you stupid."

 

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?"

 

"Is that an invitation?" Jensen grins.

 

"No," Jared chuckles. "That is an order. Come on, make me your bitch."

 

Jensen wants to laugh. He is so relieved that the atmosphere is once again relaxed, and they can even joke around.

 

Jared throws himself on the bed and starts squirming. "Come on, give it to me, take me, shove that big cock of yours into my small, tight ass…"

 

"Oh god…" Jensen breaths. "There he is, talking dirty again… Jared, you are a very, very naughty boy."

 

"So punish me, and if you don't come here right away I swear I'm gonna rape you."

 

"Oh really?" Jensen leans to his elbow looking amused.

 

"Really." Jared convinces. "I'm serious as a heart attack."

 

Jensen rises his left eyebrow and smirks obscenely:

 

"Well, after I'm done you just might end up having one."

 

Jared chuckles. "Sure. Now come here and give that heart attack I've been waiting for the whole evening."

 

"Ask and you shall receive, " Jensen murmurs and climbs on top of Jared.

 

Jared never imagined it to be like this. Slow kisses, warm skin against his own, and still it's so different if compared to making love with a girl. Jensen's stubble is itching and scratching against where ever he decides to kiss Jared next, and there's also the difference that there's absolutely nothing soft in Jensen's body. Jensen's body is hard, muscular, perfect.

 

Jared can only sigh and moan as Jensen's lips move up and down his own body, exploring every inch of his skin. When Jensen finally sucks Jared's throbbing member in his hot and wet mouth, Jared whines like a little puppy.

 

"You're killing me, Jen…"

 

"Mmhm…"

 

"God, I thought girls want long foreplay, but you are without a doubt the winner in that competition…"

 

Jensen lifts his head, looks at Jared and licks his lips. "I want you to be completely relaxed before I…"

 

"Well this ain't helping! Right now I'm about as tense as a freaking guitar string!"

 

"Ok. Hold on a sec…"

 

Jensen reaches out to the drawer of the bedside table and takes out a bottle of lube. He coats his cock with it and then starts to work on Jared. He spreads the lube on Jared's ass, teasing Jared's opening with his finger, while his other hand keeps jerking Jared's cock with a slow, steady rhythm.

 

Jared closes his eyes and breaths faster and faster, and Jensen knows that he's close. He places himself between Jared's spread legs and tugs a pillow under Jared's hips. Jared is so close, it's only a matter of seconds. Jensen places the head of his cock on Jared's entrance and jerks him harder, faster.

 

Jared's back arches, and at the moment he comes, Jensen thrusts himself deep inside of Jared.

 

Jared's eyes squeeze shut even tighter. The look on his face is a mixture of pure overwhelming pleasure with pain, and he lets out a scream that sounds more like an animal than human, grabbing the sheets and fisting them so hard his knuckles go white.

 

Jensen gasps for air as Jared contracts around his aching cock. He tries to think of anything but the urge to come right away. He doesn't move, but waits for Jared to come down from the heights his orgasm just flew him into.

 

Jared's eyes open slowly, his mouth is open and wet, tanned skin sweaty. He looks absolutely gorgeous.

 

"Does it hurt?" Jensen asks carefully. Jared shakes his head and pushes his hips closer to Jensen, impaling himself even deeper. He shivers as these new sensations go through his body while he's still having aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

"God you're beautiful…" Jensen whispers. "Jared, I…"

 

"I know. Come here."

 

Jensen lifts Jared's legs to the position where he can lean down and still be inside Jared. For a moment, he just rests his head on Jared's chest, listening his heart beating steadily. Then he lifts up and kisses Jared softly.

 

"You feel good inside me…" Jared whispers when they break the kiss. "So good."

 

Jensen swallows. "You're so fucking tight I can hardly breathe. God…"

 

Jared's eyes are hazy and drowsy, and he smiles. "Why don't you stretch me up a little bit then?" he asks and pulls Jensen closer until his cock is buried inside Jared to the hilt. Jensen pants and swallows again.

 

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" he whispers.

 

"It doesn't," Jared smiles. "Come on, move with me…"

 

Carefully Jensen pulls back a bit, and thrusts slowly in again. Jared's breathing is slow and he throws his head back and closes his eyes. There is no question that he's enjoying this. His blushed cheeks give him away.

 

Jensen thrusts in a little harder, and Jared moans. Jensen does that again, and again Jared moans, this time louder. Jensen can't hold himself back anymore. His pace gets faster and rougher, and the harder he fucks Jared, the louder Jared gets. Jensen loves it. He has always liked sex to be loud, and hot, and dirty.

 

Fucking his costar in the ass while he pants and moans and gasps is pretty dirty.

 

"Jay…"

 

"Mmmh…"

 

"Dude, I gotta stop now for a while or I'm not gonna last--- "

 

"You don't have to." Jared pants. "I'm so fucking close. Don't stop. Come, Jen. Come for me…"

 

Jensen's moves get erratic and he groans, pushing inside Jared again and again and again, and as he comes, his scream mixes with Jared's. Jensen collapses on top of Jared, ignoring the sticky, warm wetness of Jared's cum between them.

 

"Wow…" is the cleverest thing he manages to get out of his mouth. "Just… wow."

 

"Jen?"

 

Jensen looks at Jared who has a lazy smile on his face. "Yeah?"

 

"I love you."

 

Jensen just stares at Jared for a while, before whispering, "I love you too."

 

Moment of silence.

 

"Will you stay?" Jensen asks.

 

Jared chuckles. "You couldn't get me up from this bed even if you tried."

 

"That's not what I mean."

 

"Then what do you mean?"

 

Jensen seems to have hard time getting the words out, but finally he whispers. "I mean… will you stay with me? Be with me? I want you in my life, Jared, and not just as a friend. I want all of you."

 

Jared smiles and pulls Jensen close to him, kissing his cheeks and forehead.

 

"Jen, you don't have to ask me that."

 

He kisses Jensen's lips, takes a sheet to cover them and whispers:

 

"I was yours the first time you laid your eyes on me."


End file.
